Hidden Scars
by Cold-Gray-Eyes
Summary: Hermione likes Harry, but Harry doesn't seem to notice any difference in her. So Hermione finds a new crush. It's not really PG-13 yet, but It will be in later chapters, Believe me. THIS IS NOT HHR FANFICTION!
1. Chapter One: Life's Not Fair

A/N: I'm new here; please don't kill me for bad ideas! I'm just trying a story out on you guys. It's rated PG-13 For language and little abuse and violence. It is from Hermione's point of view, in case you don't get it. I don't own any JKR characters, only the ones you don't recognize. Ok please R/R.  
  
Hidden Scars  
  
I stared in the mirror for a while. I wasn't so sure that I was ready to show my two best friends my new look. My hair was straightened, with new blonde highlights, and I had developed a new style from America. I was tired of wearing long robes and school clothes, even though I'd still have to. I changed into a white top from an American store called "Abercrombie and Fitch" and a pair of blue sweat pants with a bar of velvet down the side from another American store called "Express."   
  
I brushed my hair one last time, and practiced smiling in the mirror. I wanted Harry to see a different girl, not the same bookworm he knew so well. I wanted to be mysterious, and I wanted to be wanted. I wanted to be the girl all the bad guys want. I chuckled to myself for remembering the muggle song. I magically applied eyeliner and lip-gloss, then blush. I looked myself over, thinking that if I was Harry, I definitely want me.  
  
All of a sudden the door burst open, revealing Ginny. I looked her up and down, envying her beautiful auburn hair, spotted freckles, and heart-shaped face. She was wearing school clothes, but looked actually good in them. It was no fair. Why did the damn Weasly have to have all the luck? She giggled and said, "Hey Hermione, It's time to go!" I followed Ginny out into the hallway, knowing he was there. I stopped for a second, Thinking I was going to do something horribly embarrassing, but crossed my fingers and walked out.  
  
The first thing I realized about him was that his glasses were gone, he must have gotten contacts. His eyes were more fierce and vibrant. He was laughing and talking to Ron, who looked all the same. Harry had the same ruffled hair, but a different look about him. I grinned and walked in, getting cut off by Ginny. "Hey Harry," Ginny giggled, ruffling his hair. I felt the cold stab of jealousy run through my body as the two flirted, giggling and touching each other. I was about to run away, but I felt a hand around me.  
  
Instantly I pulled back, no man was to touch me without permission. When I turned around. Ron was standing there, the same confused, stupid look on his face. I held up my nails, which were longer and sharper then ever. "See these? Touch me again, and you'll have them through your skin." Ron didn't get it. He just stood there, so I flung my hair over my shoulder and walked away.   
  
When Harry finally realized I was there, he looked up. Stupid me, I giggled. Harry just looked me up and down, Said "hi," then turned back to Ginny. I took this as rejection, and quickly turned away, turning as red as the scarlet in Gryffindor. I just walked outside to get a cold breath of air. I sat down on the porch. My eyes wandered aimlessly as Fred and George came up to me from behind. "Hermione, was with the long face?" said George, or Fred.. I can't tell them apart. "Yeah, 'Mione, what's wrong with our princess?" Instantly, I let my anger get out of control. "First of all, I do NOT have a long face! And second of all, My name is not 'Mione and I am not your princess!" They ran off before I could get things right. "Oh no.." I muttered, sitting back on the porch, moping.  
  
After a while, I heard the door open. I jumped up, pretending to practice spells. Ron and Harry walked out, followed by a star struck Ginny. I ignored them, but I still eavesdropped. Ron was rambling on how he was "good at.." and I didn't catch the rest of what he was talking about. "Bloody Hell, Ron, Let's just get on with it so I can.. Um.. Show Ginny some spells." Harry said, giggling along with Ginny. I drew a fist, but held it back as I watched an idiot, a hottie, and a princess talk.   
  
I soon heard a loud scream. I rushed out, to find Ginny screaming.. with laughter. Ron was on the floor, and Harry's wand was out. "I win," muttered Harry as he took Ginny's arm and went inside. I walked off around the side of the house, leaning against a wall. I was there moping for about five minutes when I heard a loud yell from the front of the burrow. "Kids! Gather your things and make your way to the fire place!" It was Molly Weasly. I ran inside and up to her room. Then I grabbed my wand and levitated my suitcase down the stairs.   
  
When I was downstairs, Ron was talking to Harry, and Ginny was just standing there. "Hermione, you'll go first, alright then?" I nodded and brought my suitcase into the fireplace. I was handed some floo powder, and I yelled loud and clear, "Diagon Alley!" I was suddenly flown into Flourish and Blotts, followed by Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Molly Weasly apparated, and we began on our search for books. Of course, books were my favorite topic, so I ignored Harry and Ginny for a while so I could gather school supplies.   
  
An hour later, Ron came over and told me it was time to go. I paid my galleons, and went back to the fireplace to travel by floo powder in order to get to King's Crossing. Once we were there, we met up with none other than Malfoy. "Hey Mud blood," Malfoy sneered. "Why don't you spare your time and get yourself a different diss, Malfoy." I glared at the stupid Death Eater. I turned around and walked in the other direction. Stupid Malfoy, getting me all mad like that. He needs a new hobby. I lead the others to platform 9 ¾, and stopped at the magnificent scarlet train. I smiled, thinking it was good to be back at Hogwarts.   
  
"Hey Hermione, Instead of standing on the platform until the train leaves, how about we get a compartment?" Ron said, startling me from my daydream starring Harry Potter. "Oh. Yes, Ron. That would be smart. Ginny? Harry? We're going on-" I said, turning around, realizing something that hurt my heart. Harry was standing over Ginny, Ginny beaming with all the light she had in her. They looked like they were about to kiss, so I just ran on the train.  
  
I found myself a compartment, an empty one where I could read. I pulled out the same book I usually read, Hogwarts: A History. Halfway between chapters, the door to my compartment opened. I looked up, seeing Ron with his same confused face, halfway smiling. "Hermione! You're crying!" He yelled. I had no idea what he was talking about. I felt my eyes, and they were very wet. I looked at Ron with a sorrowful face, and he came over to give me a hug. "Now, What's wrong?" Ron said, trying to understand, but he really wasn't. I spoke up, "Well it's just, Harry and Ginny. I mean, it's no fair!" I felt more hot tears run down my cheeks, and Ron held on even tighter.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Ok please R/R.. I know it's not good but give me feedback; I wanna know what people think. 


	2. Chapter Two: Beautiful Disaster

Hidden Scars  
  
CHAPTER 2: Beautiful Disaster  
  
A/N: I'm new here; please don't kill me for bad ideas! I'm just trying a story out on you guys. It's rated PG-13 For language and little abuse and violence. It is from Hermione's point of view, in case you don't get it. I don't own any JKR characters, only the ones you don't recognize. Ok please R/R. For everyone who thought this is H/Hr, boy r u in for a surprise!  
  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
I found myself a compartment, an empty one where I could read. I pulled out the same book I usually read, Hogwarts: A History. Halfway between chapters, the door to my compartment opened. I looked up, seeing Ron with his same confused face, halfway smiling. "Hermione! You're crying!" He yelled. I had no idea what he was talking about. I felt my eyes, and they were very wet. I looked at Ron with a sorrowful face, and he came over to give me a hug. "Now, What's wrong?" Ron said, trying to understand, but he really wasn't. I spoke up, "Well it's just, Harry and Ginny. I mean, it's no fair!" I felt more hot tears run down my cheeks, and Ron held on even tighter.  
  
When I suddenly realized who was hugging me, I let go. "Sorry 'bout the tears, Ron." I muttered. "Um, 'Mione? Aren't you head girl?" I remembered that, and suddenly gathered my things and hurried out the door. But I stopped short. I ran back into the compartment, looked at Ron and said, "Don't call me 'Mione." I hated when people called me that! My name is not 'Mione, it's not "Herm" and it' definitely not "Hermy." People need to get my name right. I headed towards the head compartment, wondering who the hell Head Boy was. When I reached my destination, I pulled out my key, unlocked the door, and dropped everything at the site.  
  
Draco Malfoy, pureblood jerk with an attitude, was sitting there, reading The Daily Prophet. I couldn't move. "Draco, what in god's name are you doing here?" I managed to say. "Bloody hell, Granger. Isn't it obvious that I was going to be Head Boy? Your grades only surpassed mine by a margin." "You're right, Malfoy. I totally forgot that your daddy fixes everything for you." I said, sitting down and opening my book again. I heard him mutter, "mud blood" and ignored the fact that his big head was looking rather good today. I shook this thought out of my mind and kept on reading.  
  
After a while, Draco got up. "Want something to drink, Granger?" he said, and I was totally astonished. "Yes, water please." "Then get it yourself, mud blood." I heard him laugh on his way out. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid good-looking Malfoy. Wait- what? Harry's the person I want, not Malfoy. Malfoy is a jerk, and a death eater. But then again.. NO! No "Buts" about it. Malfoy is a jerk and I love him. I mean hate him.   
  
I shook all my thoughts off, and ignored whatever my mind said. Right now all I was concerned about was Hogwarts: A History… and Malfoy. I could no longer fight it. He had always been mean to me, a real asshole. But as my mother always says, "There's a very thin line between love and hate," and love and hate were about to collide in the biggest ride of my life.  
  
A/N: OK! Now here's a diary entry from Ginny, on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
(Ginny's Diary)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Harry is so adorable! He's funny and witty, a real charmer. He really knows how to hit a girls heart. Him and I were just sitting in our compartment, having fun, you know, talking? And he kissed me! Yup! Kissed me! I was so happy that I did a little dance on the inside. But I can't help realizing how mad Hermione seems. Since Harry arrived at the burrow, she's been nothing but either angry or different. She now dresses to impress, and it's kind of weird. She's still all books, but she is trying to impress someone. And if it's Harry, then I have a feeling we're making her awfully angry.  
  
Love,  
  
GiNnY 3 3  
  
(Back to Hermione's POV)  
  
I sat in the head compartment, alone, thinking about.. Malfoy. It was coming naturally now. I painted a picture in my head of how we'd look together, sitting in Slytherin common room, together. I couldn't help but think of what Dumbledore had said last year to me in private. "Next year there will be some big changes for you, Miss Granger." I had no idea what they were, but I was really anxious to know. I sighed and finished reading Hogwarts: A History, and developed quite an appetite. So I got up and went to the food compartment. After getting a large batch of licorice, I headed back to my compartment, but stopping to see Harry and Ginny on the way.  
  
Ginny was sleeping on Harry's shoulder, and Harry was reading. "Hey Harry," I said, smiling. Just because I had a newfound love for the jerk, doesn't mean I didn't like Harry. But it was odd. I felt like I did back in first and second year. Harry's just a friend. He looked up from his book, and whispered, "Come sit down, just don't wake Ginny." And he kissed her on her head. This made me feel no different. I suddenly didn't care. "No thanks, I've got to make it back to my compartment." "Oh- Hermione?" He said as I was leaving. I popped my head back in the compartment. "Who's head boy?" "Malfoy," I said, and walked away.  
  
As I made my way through the train, I heard Ron's voice yelling from a compartment. I made my way to the muffled sound, and muttered, "Alohomora." The door swung open, revealing Malfoy holding Ron up against the wall with his wand. "Stop it!" I yelled, making Malfoy turn and Ron break free. "Ron, get out of here!" I said, making Ron leave me with Malfoy. "What's your problem, Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, glaring at me. "What else? You." I said, returning the glare and turning around, only to be stopped by Malfoy telling me to. I turned around, and a gush of water flew on top of me. I heard Malfoy laugh, and say, "There's your water, Granger." He laughed off, walking towards our compartment. Thank god I was wet, no one could tell I was crying. I sat down in the lonely compartment in which Malfoy tried hurting Ron. More and more tears fell down my cheeks, until I realized they were clearly visible. I got up, pulling my handkerchief and wiping my face. I summoned my blow dryer, and dried my clothes. After taking one last deep sigh, I strolled back to Head Compartment.  
  
When I got in, There he was. He was reading some book in which I couldn't make out the title. I just silently sat in my seat, with my trunk open, looking for a new outfit to change into. "What's with the muggle clothes?" Draco's dark voice slithered into my ear. Wait, did I just call him- Draco? This was getting all too weird. I ignored him and continued browsing. All of a sudden, I felt soft lips wraps around my lips and a tongue slither into my mouth. I pulled back, staring at Draco Malfoy, with a smug expression on his face. "What the fuck?" I said, still holding an Abercrombie shirt. "I had to say something to get your attention." his eyes flickered and his eyebrows raised. I had to do it. I raised my hand and crossed it right over Malfoy's face. I heard him cry out, and he was now holding his cheek. 'Holy mother fucker, Granger! It was just a fucking kiss!" Malfoy sat down, face in his hands. I felt sympathy, but so I wouldn't let it out, I left.  
  
I went to the back of the train where an empty compartment seemed to wait for me. I sat there alone, letting a few tears fall for letting myself get into this mess. "It's all Ginny's fault," I muttered to my self. "If she hadn't gotten Harry, I would still be in love with him and that would have prevented me from starting to slowly fall in love with Draco Malfoy." But then again, This was starting to turn out to be a beautiful disaster.  
  
A/N: OK! Now for a really good thing I just thought of. We're going to switch to Draco's POV on the kiss, on the slap, and on Hermione. On we go!  
  
(Draco's POV)  
  
Granger sat there, looking through some muggle looking clothes. I decided to comment on them, so I said, "What's with the muggle clothes?" This didn't get her attention so I smiled to myself. I was going to do what I've waited for since I first laid eyes on her in first year. I would have done it before, If my father hadn't been so protective. When she was in the right position, I leaned in and kissed her. It was the best feeling in the world, until something hit me. It was Granger's hand. My face stung so wildly that I felt if I took my hand off my cheek, I would burn to death. I sat down, wondering what I did wrong, cursing and yelling and Granger. She just glared and walked out. She didn't even say sorry. I was determined to get her, even if it was the last thing I did.   
  
I just sat in the compartment for an hour, face in my hands, trying to figure out what to do. Granger had probably gone to her slimy little friends, and they were probably going to come up to me later. I sat ehre thinking about all this, until I heard a knock on the door. I figured it was Granger, so I opened it. I was disgusted to what was out there. Potter and Weasly stood there, with confused, angry expressions. I stifled a laugh as I changed my expression to the same glare. "What are you two doing here? Come to try and fight back, Weasly?" I laughed as I remembered how funny it was when I pinned him up against the wall with my wand. "Malfoy, we're not here to talk to you," the pothead rang out, acting as if he were some hero. "Where's 'Mione?" Weasel said, holding his broken wand up. "I don't know, and I don't have time for this. She's not here, and I don't care. Now go on before I blast your scrawny bodies across the train." I glared at both of them, and watched them leave.  
  
Granger was missing? I felt like I had to find her, but I wouldn't make it obvious. Knowing Granger, I figured she had gone to the back of the train. Every time she was upset in Hogwarts, she went to the back of the library. So I made my way to the back of the train. As I passed Longbottom, he shrank back in fear. He's been afraid of me ever since last year when I threatened him after he spilled pumpkin juice on my robes. I ignored him, and continued to the back compartment. It was locked, so I muttered, "Alohomora." The door swung open and Granger moved back into a corner. "Go away, Malfoy." she said in her angelic voice. Wait- gross. Since when do I use words like angelic? I shuddered and sat down next to her. "You know, you are the one that hit me. Look at this red mark." I said, actually grinning in front a Granger. She stifled a laugh and I managed to say the words I've wanted to say for a while. "You know, Granger, you're not half bad." She just looked at me as though I were an alien.  
  
A/N: OK, that's the end of chapter 2. I'm gonna stay at Hermione's POV for a while, sorry for the changes in POV, I just needed to make different angles of the story. OK if u want chapter 3 please R/R! Thanks, *..HerMione..* 


	3. Chapter Three: The Unexpected

CHAPTER 3: The Unexpected  
  
A/N: I'm new here; please don't kill me for bad ideas! I'm just trying a story out on you guys. It's rated PG-13 For language and little abuse and violence. I don't own any JKR characters, only the ones you don't recognize. Ok please R/R. For everyone who thought this is H/Hr, boy r u in for a surprise!  
  
Granger was missing? I felt like I had to find her, but I wouldn't make it obvious. Knowing Granger, I figured she had gone to the back of the train. Every time she was upset in Hogwarts, she went to the back of the library. So I made my way to the back of the train. As I passed Longbottom, he shrank back in fear. He's been afraid of me ever since last year when I threatened him after he spilled pumpkin juice on my robes. I ignored him, and continued to the back compartment. It was locked, so I muttered, "Alohomora." The door swung open and Granger moved back into a corner. "Go away, Malfoy." she said in her angelic voice. Wait- gross. Since when do I use words like angelic? I shuddered and sat down next to her. "You know, you are the one that hit me. Look at this red mark." I said, actually grinning in front a Granger. She stifled a laugh and I managed to say the words I've wanted to say for a while. "You know, Granger, you're not half bad." She just looked at me as though I were an alien.  
  
A/N: That was Draco's POV, from last chapter.  
  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
Draco saying I wasn't half bad? This was getting out of hand. "Look, Draco, I mean Malfoy, you're sort of- um- hot, I guess, but I don't like you.." I said, but this time I was telling the truth. "Potter.." I heard him mutter, getting up from our corner. "No! Draco, I don't like Harry. Him and Ginny are so adorable together." I grinned. "I, well, I like Ron." And it was the god- damn truth. Ever since Ron wrapped his arms around me in comfort, I've taken a liking to him. Draco just stared. He shook his head in disappointment and left the back compartment. I half smiled, thinking of everything that was going on. Dumbledore was right, huge changes are happening. I dried my eyes and got up to look for Ron.  
  
Walking through the train, I saw Neville, who looked scared. "Neville? What's wrong?" I asked. He managed to stammer out, "M- M- Mal- F- f- Foy.." "Don't let that fool scare you," I picked up my chin and continued walking. I soon found Harry and Ginny's compartment, where I decided to stop and say hello. But when I opened the door, both Harry and Ginny were fast asleep on the seat. I was right. They were cute together. "Hey 'Mione," I heard a familiar voice from behind. "My name's not-" I said, turning around to face Ron. "Ron!" I smiled, not thinking and wrapped my arms around him. When I realized how obvious and stupid I looked, I pulled back, my face as red as my Gryffindor scarf.   
  
"You sure you're feeling alright?" Ron said, looking actually quite happy. "Yes, Ron. I'm actually better than usual. Would you like to come check out Head Compartment?" I said, with my hands behind my back, swaying from side to side. I looked like a helpless school girl. "Sure, why not." He said, taking my arm as we walked to Head Compartment. I wanted his taking my arm to be a way of showing me he wanted me as a girlfriend, but I knew otherwise. Ron just liked me as a friend, and that's how things were going to be. When we reached Head Compartment, we found Malfoy lounging around. But as soon as Ron chuckled softly, Malfoy was on his feet, holding his wand to Ron's nose. Ron pulled me behind him, even though I was longing to stand up and fight Malfoy. Ron raised his wand (which was broken at the tip from Malfoy jumping us).   
  
I turned my head and heard a loud roar of wind, and turned to see Ron as a tiny kitten. "Ron!" I screeched, picked up the ginger-haired kitten. He friskily scratched my arm, and I could tell he wanted to get Malfoy. My terrified face turned to Malfoy, who chortled. I could feel the heat rising in my body. I grabbed my wand, held it forward and yelled, "Apendious! (It isn't a real spell, I made one up)" Malfoy's wand dropped, and he clutched his side. He glared at me, and then decided Dark Magic wasn't going to make me fall. He straightened up, though I could see his side still hurt and he dipped me into the most wonderful kiss. I pounded at his chest, hoping Ron was still there, but soon I gave up, and returned his passion. When something flew at me.  
  
I fell over, the kitten scratching me horribly. My face was swollen, and the kitten just kept scratching. I finally reached my arms to the cat and held it out in front of me. I looked into Ron's mad eyes and dropped him. We were still only on the train, and I was already torn between three guys, one which I knew was right for me, and one who just scratched me up pretty bad. After I returned Ron to normal state (even though I could still see a whisker), I ran to Harry. I burst into the compartment, tripping over bags, and falling on the floor. "Harry!" I cried out, and I could feel, for the third time, luke warm tears fall down my face. I hadn't looked in the compartment at all, but I knew Harry and Ginny were there. I felt two big arms wrap around me, and figured they were Harry's. "It'll be alright, 'Mione," a voice said. But that voice wasn't Harry's.  
  
"Ron!" I cried out even more, as he wrapped his cloak around me too. "Ron, It wasn't me, Malfoy pulled me, I'm so sorry, I like you a lot Ron, sorry I haven't told you til-" My sentence was finished with Ron kissing me, and I enjoyed so much that I didn't want to let go. And I didn't. Ron and I sat on the floor of the compartment, faces smashed together, tongues tied, feeling absolutely terrific. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing, that was, except Malfoy. And of course, Invading our privacy, Malfoy came into the compartment. "Sorry to interrupt, your- whatever the hell that was, but Granger and I have some Head of school business to do." Malfoy said darkly. "Sorry, Ron," I said, pecking him goodbye. Malfoy pulled me into the hall. "Granger, the train is almost to a full stop. We're got to go lead the first years!" Malfoy shoved me until I got into the Head Compartment.   
  
"MALFOY!" I screamed, kicking Malfoy hard in the shin. "Don't you dare shove me like that again!" I screamed once again, and pulled the door shut. "All first years, this way!" I yelled, seeing Ron and smiling. "Yeah you mutts, let's go," Malfoy said, looking at me as I glared at him darkly. "Hello! Are you Hermione Granger? Harry's told me all about you!" a little girl yelled. "What's your name?" I said, giggling. "Julie Defanto!" she giggled along, following all the first years into boats. Malfoy stared longingly at me. I ignored him, my nose in the air. I turned to look at all the carriages waiting for seventh years. I saw Ron talking to a girl who I hadn't recognized. She flirted with him, and my heart stung. I looked back at Malfoy, who turned his head quickly.   
  
I was thinking mindlessly, about Ron, about Malfoy, about Harry and Ginny, and about the girl Ron looked pleased to talk to. Suddenly, I was turned and plunged into a cold, icy dream.   
  
"Harry!" I screamed, grabbing his hand, pulling him onto the back of a giant hippogriff. It wasn't Buckbeak. Suddenly, Ron called to me from across the water. "'Mione! It's either me or Harry! Please, 'Mione!" I looked back, at Harry, who was attached to my hand, and his face morphed into a dementor. I screamed with all my might, crying.   
  
I woke up in the hospital wing. "HERMIONE!" I heard someone say. I looked into a face, which seemed all too heavenly. I was about to kiss him, when I realized who it was. "Harry!" I screamed. "Why am I in the hospital wing?! What happened?" I screamed, falling out of the bed. Harry just sulked, and walked away. Ron looked angry, and pointed to the bed beside me. Malfoy was unconscious, taking in very deep, terrifying breaths. Without thinking I rushed to his side. "What happened?!?" I screamed, demanding to know why I felt so horrible. But before I could answer, I looked back to Ron, when I realized he had a girl attached to his arm. She was looking innocent, but when she looked up to Ron she giggled softly. "H- H- her- mi- one.." I turned my hand fast over to the now- awake Malfoy. "what?" I whispered,. Thinking I was hearing things.   
  
"He saved you." I heard Ron say. I ignored what Ron said, but after thinking about it I turned. "He- He what?" I mumbled, feeling like I was in a trance. "You heard me. Well you two lead a good life together, you know, in Head Quarters. I'll be fine with Gianna, The Italian transfer student." Ron said, puffing his chest out and walking out with Gianna. I sat in the room, falling to tears. "Don't cry," a soft, whimpering voice whispered. I turned to Malfoy's bed. "He doesn't deserve you," Malfoy said, shaking. "Uh- Malfoy.. What happened? How come we're in the hospital wing? I blacked out." I said, sort of stuttering, my hands shaking like Spanish maracas. "Well, I was talking to some first years while we were going across the lake," I saw him stutter, and knew it was hard for him to say the next words. "I- I couldn't keep my eyes off you.." His head turned the other way and he coughed. "Hermione, you fell out of the boat. I knew you had a day-dreamy look about you then, but I had no idea you would fall! Well the next thing I know, I'm in the water after you, pulling you into the boat, then blacking out." He coughed several times and I could see his flinching.   
  
"You? You saved me?" I said, I couldn't believe a word. "Well, yeah. Hermione, since first year, I've liked you. I was forced to be prejudice against you cause I'm a Malfoy. You know, the name?" He sounded sad and tired. "Well, I'm going to go up to our tower. You know, see how it looks, what it's like. Take care. I'll you see when you get better.." I said, edging out of the room. "Visit me tonight. There's no way I'll be safe upstairs until tomorrow." He coughed, and I figured he fell asleep. "Anything.." I replied, sounding sappy, yet he deserved it. I mean, he had saved my life. I could have drowned. And before now I thought that's what Draco would let me do. Plummet to the bottom of lake and drowned. I guess, there IS a very thin line between love and hate.   
  
I made my way up to Head Tower. The portrait had a picture of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor dueling. It looked like Slytherin was winning. I said the password Dumbledore told us it was, "Amore." Then I realized what it meant. Why did he make our password "love" in Italian? Weird. Gryffindor turned to face me and bowed, swinging the hinges open. The common room was AMAZING. Full of magical things, the common room was nicely furnished, and there were pictures of me and Draco everywhere. We weren't in any of the pictures together, except one, where Draco was glaring at me and I was grimacing at his father.   
  
I sighed. This was all too perfect. On one side of the room, there was a portrait of Draco, with dark lines under his eyes. Painted on it, it said "Draco's Quarters." I turned to the other side of the room, where there was a picture of me grinning with Crookshanks and Ron in the background. On mine, it obviously said "Hermione's Quarters." I went over to my picture. The painted me looked down. "Well, you get to make your password any thing you want!" I thought. I made it something Draco'd never figure out. "I love Draco." I grinned. The picture of me just stared. "Um.. Are you sure?" The picture said, The Crookshanks hissing. "Yes I'm sure now let me in." The door swung open and I walked in. I stared. Instead of a room, there was a steep set of stairs. I climbed and climbed, until I reached the top. All I could do was stare.  
  
Full of Scarlet and Gold furnishings, my room burst out like a flame. I smiled. I could definitely live here.  
  
A/N: OK please R/R. The chapter was cool, at least in my opinion. You like? PLEASE R/R if you want Chapter 4 


	4. Chapter Four: Invisible

Chapter Four: Invisible  
  
A/N: This one's sort of a song fic, and Invisible- Clay Aiken is an awesome song. And I can't help thinking of the Invisibility cloak when I hear this song.. It's such a cute song. OK, once again, I'm just trying a story out on you guys. It's rated PG-13 For language and little abuse and violence. I don't own any JKR characters, only the ones you don't recognize. Ok please R/R. For everyone who thought this is H/Hr, boy r u in for a surprise! We start this chapter by reviewing what happened last. We were in the Head Common Room.  
  
I sighed. This was all too perfect. On one side of the room, there was a portrait of Draco, with dark lines under his eyes. Painted on it, it said "Draco's Quarters." I turned to the other side of the room, where there was a picture of me grinning with Crookshanks and Ron in the background. On mine, it obviously said "Hermione's Quarters." I went over to my picture. The painted me looked down. "Well, you get to make your password any thing you want!" I thought. I made it something Draco'd never figure out. "I love Draco." I grinned. The picture of me just stared. "Um.. Are you sure?" The picture said, The Crookshanks hissing. "Yes I'm sure now let me in." The door swung open and I walked in. I stared. Instead of a room, there was a steep set of stairs. I climbed and climbed, until I reached the top. All I could do was stare. Full of Scarlet and Gold furnishings, my room burst out like a flame. I smiled. I could definitely live here.   
  
There was a King-Sized bed, with a huge HG embroidered in the scarlet and gold quilt. I sighed. It was all too perfect, it was like Hermione Heaven. I grabbed my wand, faced a scarlet wall, and painted gold letters that said "Hermione's Heaven." "Perfect." I muttered, and at that moment, Crookshanks prowled in. "Hey, like the room? There's even a corner for you," I said, even though he had already taken a liking to my king-sized bed. I held up my wand, turned to the door leading to the steep stairs, and clearly said "Accio Trunk." I waited for a minute, then turning, thinking my spell hadn't worked. Just when I was about to go downstairs, my giant truck flew and smacked into me, throwing me across the room. "Okay, maybe not perfect, but good." I said, kind of laughing, except for the fact my ribs hurt.  
  
I pulled out A "Cheerleader" hoodie and sweat pants, and threw them over my skinny, but muscular body. I yawned, throwing on my Gryffindor Necklace and matching earrings. I smiled in the mirror, and went down the stairs, leaving Crookshanks in my awesome room. I stepped in the common room, and jumped back, startled that Malfoy was sitting on one of the leather couches. The fire was blazing, and he seemed to be in a trance. The room was silent, and I didn't like it that way. I turned, whispered, "Accio Radio," and this time caught it before I got hit. I turned on the WWN, and the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls came on. I hummed to the song, sort of doing a little dance, then walked over to Malfoy.  
  
His eyes were staring in the flames, and it looked as if he were about to cry. "Malfoy?" I said, and I could tell something was wrong. I watched as tears streamed down his face, and in a scary coincidence, "Iris" ended, and "Cry" by Mandy Moore came on. Malfoy got a look of pure misery on his face, and without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him. "Was there that I realized, that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry." The radio sang, as I started to cry, and we looked so horrible, just sitting there, arms wrapped around each other, (yes he had wrapped his arms around me too) crying. Me and Malfoy? Crying together? Hugging? This wasn't right. And even though I had no clue what was wrong, I had a sense that he needed me there, and I needed to be there.  
  
Suddenly, I knew I had to ask. "Malfoy?" I said, trying to dry my tears. He just looked over, a last tear dripping from his eye. "What's wrong?" I said, and I could tell I was a as scarlet as my walls, because I had just cried for no apparent reason. "My father-I-yelled-slapped.-before-Hogwarts-hurt" I only got part of what he was murmuring, but I could tell what he was trying to say. "Your father? Abused you? Draco, is that what you're telling me?" I said my eyes widened with fear. Malfoy looked at the floor and shook his head. "I told him I wouldn't follow his Death Eater ways." He said, pure confusion on his face, as he lifted up his shirt, revealing burn marks, scrapes, and cuts as deep as 6 inches.   
  
I put my hands over my mouth, more tears falling down my eyes. I couldn't say anything. I was speechless for the first time in front of Draco. Did I just call him Draco? That didn't matter now. I felt sick. I couldn't say anything, and ran to the portrait to get out of the Common Room. Draco said nothing, so I darted out. I ran all the way to the Hospital Wing, panting fiercely and crying. I bust open the doors, I couldn't take anymore. I breathed one last gasp, and blacked out.  
  
My eyes lifted open, revealing Ron sitting on a chair across the room, talking to Gianna, who was giggling madly. Ron was grinning, and he kept saying something to make her laugh. "Oh Ronnie, you are such a- how do you say? Pie cutie?" her thick Italian accent giggled it's way into my head as I tried to erase the memory of her. I tried to talk to Ron, but he got up, scooped Gianna in his arms and walked out. I was all cried-out, but I still felt really bad. I sat up, and noticed I was alone. Never had I felt this alone. But I had a connection with Malfoy. He was alone, too. Ron had Gianna, and Harry had Ginny. So would they care if I had Malfoy? Probably. They'd go on a rampage, and not talk to me. And Dumbledore, how would he feel?   
  
I knew that before I did anything, I had to talk to Dumbledore. I got out of the hospital bed, and realized I was in a really skimpy skirt and halter. "Shit," I muttered, I had been casting spells in my sleep. I quickly cast a spell which changed me into the Hogwarts uniform. Then I neatly made my bed, and walked to the statue of a Gargoyle. Head Boy and Head Girl know the password to Dumbledore's office, so I wasn't nervous. "Chocolate Frog Card," I said, giggling at Dumbledore's keen sense of humor. The Gargoyle jumped aside, and I got on the escalating stairs. Once in Dumbledore's office, I was greeted by the back of his chair. He turned around, and grinned at me, with the twinkle in his eye. "I knew I'd be seeing you," he said, motioning for me to sit down.  
  
"You have?" I could tell my jaw dropped, and I had no idea Dumbledore knew I was coming. "Yes, yes. I have felt it. Tell me, Miss Granger, do you feel like your friends are going to betray you just because you have feelings for Mr. Malfoy?" He said, looking me strait in the eye. "Well, yes, but how did you-" I was cut off by him putting his hand up to silence me. "I can feel many of the emotions my students have, Miss Granger, and since your first year in this school, I have noticed your emotions toward Mr. Malfoy. I knew someday you would be having troubles with the fact that you are very taken to him, and the fact the Harry and Ron, though they are your best friends, would definitely not like you two together." I nodded. Was I really that obvious?   
  
"Now, Miss Granger, I can not help you out, I am very sorry. But I can tell you that being picked for Head Boy and Head Girl isn't all about grades. Think about your common room, and the one picture of you together. His eyes are staring into you, he is feeling your soul," Dumbledore said, I though he might be crazy. "What exactly do you mean?" I said, and I knew I sounded just as confused as I felt. "Ah, that is where you come in. Try and solve the puzzle," He said, and with that, I was back downstairs. I sighed. I had to go find that picture. I ran to the Common Room, wiped my hair out of my face and muttered, "Amore." Slytherin glared at me, and the portrait swung open. Malfoy was on a couch, he was sleeping. I looked around at the walls. "Picture, picture, oh come on! Where are you?" I mumbled, and a voice startled me. "Would you be quiet? We are having a very important argument here," It was my voice, and I realized it was the picture I've been looking for. I looked down at my hand, which had notes on what Dumbledore said. "Quick, tell me what you can about this," I said, showing me my hand. Boy does that sound weird. The picture Hermione stared at my hand, then the picture Draco walked over. "His eyes are staring at you? He is feeling your soul? What's this rubbish?" He said, looking angry. "Draco, shut up. Hermione, dear, isn't it obvious? In this very picture, he isn't staring at me out of hatred. Look closer!" She said, and they got back into original form.   
  
I looked at the picture, and Draco's eyes weren't narrowed, they were soft. And I wasn't arguing with Draco's father, I was making sure he wasn't hurting Draco. "Draco is my destiny," I thought. "EWW! Boys!" I heard someone scream from across the room. I looked over and saw a picture of little Draco in my 3 year old picture frame. They were playing tag, and whenever I got tagged I went, "EWW! Cooties!" Suddenly, I realized all the Draco pictures and all the Hermione pictures went into one frame. The only pictures still alone were our doors to our rooms. But they were looking at each other. Suddenly, I heard a loud yell. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Draco said, his eyes were mad with fury. He looked around the room, then softened up. "Did you-" He said, but I cut him off. "No, It just happened." I knew I was looking innocent so he said, "Strange, innit?" I nodded, and then set off to my room. "Wait!" He said, turning me around. "Hmm?" I said, wanting to go upstairs and sort everything out. "Why do you suppose it happened?" Draco said. I really didn't know, but I told him what I was doing at the time. "I dunno. I was talking to a picture, and I turned around, and they were just like that." With that, I turned to my portrait, and she didn't open. She was staring across the room at the Draco picture, who wasn't letting Draco in either. "PAY ATTENTION!" He yelled, and both portraits swung open in fear. "thanks," I muttered, and leaped up the stairs.  
  
I flung myself on the bed, and summoned my Radio, which was in the common room from last night. "Accio Radio," I muttered, and forgetting my little incident with the trunk yesterday, the little boom box flung and hit my head. "God Dammit," I said, picking the radio up off the floor. I turned it on and the song "Invisible," by Clay Aiken came on. I started humming, thinking of the words. "If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room.." "That is a possibility, you know," I said aloud to myself. "Just go get Harry's invisibility cloak." I smiled, laughing at the fact that I probably looked like a loser, talking to myself. I sighed, then turned the radio off and went to the bathroom.  
  
It was huge. The bath tub was pool-sized, and there were at least five sinks, either having an "H" or a "D" on the faucet. I walked around the tub, looking at all the faucets. There was "Lemon Lime" and "Strawberry Banana" and "Frosty Hot Chocolate" and a lot more flavors. I settled for a mix of Lemon Lime and Tangerine. I let the water run as I got undressed, leaving my clothes on a bench with my name on it. "Talk about luxury," I turned around fast, it wasn't me who had talked. To my horror, Draco Malfoy was standing there, looking straight at me, and I was naked. Thank god I was in the tub, the bubbles hid me. "Get out!" I screamed. "It's my bathroom too. I need to take a shower." He said, grinning. "Well you can wait. Now get out before I hex you," I said, looking at him darkly. "Fine, fine. You don't have to be a bitch," He said, slamming the door behind him.  
  
I swam a couple laps, then sat on the bottom for thirty seconds. After I felt really good, I got out and wrapped a towel around my hair. I then grabbed my soft silk robe, and wrapped it around my body. I felt like an Asian princess. I danced around the room, singing the song "Part Of Your World," from the muggle children's movie, entitled "The Little Mermaid." I saw it when I had been babysitting my little cousin, Sannapatina. She kept on telling me she wanted to be a mermaid, and I told her about those devious things. Somewhere in my trance, I felt arms wrapping around me, and I stayed there. It felt good. "Draco," I started, and he just stayed there, swaying back and forth. "Do you think we should be a- a- us?" I said. Being in his arms was magical. More magical then anything in Hogwarts. I wanted to stay there forever. "I don't know. That all depends on what we want." And he was right. It was our decision. When I finally realized how easy I looked, I pulled away (horribly regretting it). I smiled, grabbed my clothes and walked out.   
  
I danced around my room for a while, then realized how stupid I looked and fell back onto my bed. Crookshanks jumped on my stomach and purred happily. It was Saturday. "No classes until 10 am tomorrow!" I said, and Crookshanks jumped after a mouse that had appeared. I got up, and rummaged through my drawers. I picked out my favorite shirt and matching capris. My favorite shirt was spilt into two parts. One side was scarlet and gold with a lion, and the other side was silver and green with a snake that was hissing at the lion. The capris were just the same colors on opposite sides, so that the silver and green part on the capris were on the Gryffindor side of the shirt.  
  
I didn't bother with jewelry. I magically applied make-up, and set out for the stairs, carrying a portfolio filled with pictures of my American vacation. Harry said he wanted to see them. I flicked my hair to the side of my shoulder, and climbed out of the portrait hole to see Draco fighting with his picture. I ignored it and went out of the common room. I had a skip in my step, and I felt good. I skipped all the way to the Great Hall, where I was extremely surprised. Ron ran up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, noticing the horrible looks Gianna was giving us from the Ravenclaw table. "Ron, Ron!" I said, prying him off of him. "Why are you so happy?" I said, feeling good that we were friends again. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I've been a jerk. I missed you talking to me. I missed us being best friends. It's only the beginning of the year, and I'd hate it if we repeat the hatred we had in 3rd year," he said, winking. I laughed, and we walked over to the Gryffindor table. "'Mione!" Harry yelled, picking me up. I liked the attention I was getting, but I couldn't help but keep looking at the Slytherin table, where Draco kept looking at me. I finally turned back to Harry, and pulled out my portfolio. "What's this, 'Mione?" Harry said, opening the folder. "Pictures from the summer," I said, leaving Harry and Ginny to browse the folder.  
  
"So, 'Mione, how's Head Tower?" Ron said, half a bagel in his mouth. "Good and huge," I said, glad that I had my old friends back. I suddenly remembered the picture of Draco and me, and decided to mention it. "Hey, you guys remember in 2nd year when we were in Flourish and Blotts, and we ran into the Malfoys?" I said, taking sips of apple cider in between. "Yeah, why do you ask, Hermione?" Ginny said nervously, because that's when the whole catastrophe with the Chamber of Secrets started. "Well, do you guys remember when I was arguing with Mr. Malfoy about Voldemort?" I said, making Ron and Ginny cringe at the name. "Why are you asking, 'Mione?" Ron said. "I'm getting there. Well, there's a portrait in Head Common Room of me arguing at Mr. Malfoy, and Draco glaring at me." I said, Ron looking at me in disgust. "Since when do you call him Draco?" Ron said as he finished his bagel. "I don't know, it's a requirement for Head People." I lied.   
  
"Well, anyway," I continued. " Dumbledore says that in that picture, Draco's not glaring at me, he's looking at me out of love. And I'm not arguing about Voldemort, I'm fighting for me and Draco's love." Ron just glared at me, Ginny's eyes were wide, and Harry looked at me in disbelief. I had to look away. I couldn't stand the fact of them gaping at me. "Hermione, it's okay. I knew it was coming. I mean, Ron and Gianna, Ginny and I. It was bound to happen sometime," Harry tried to comfort me. "Oh, yes Harry. We knew she'd betray us at one point!" Ron spat, and he got up and walked over to Gianna. I couldn't handle it. I got up and ran out the doors of the Great Hall, tears streaming down my face. I ran to the only place I had refuge, the library. I summoned my discman, and sat down in a corner, listening over and over to "If I never Knew You" from Pocahontas. And as I was in a trance, more and more tears falling down my face, I felt an arm wrap around me. "Draco.." I said, knowing he was the only one it could be. "Shh, it's okay, 'Mione." He said, taking off my head phones.  
  
"Nothing's right," I said. He took the back of his hand and wiped my tears away. "We're not right. A muggle-born and a death eater's son?" I said, looking at him with sad eyes. I realized this was what I wanted, Draco and me together. I sighed and buried myself in his chest.  
  
(A/N: ok, sorry about my sudden change, but I think we might want to see how Ron feels about all this. We'll start at when he arrives in the Great Hall for breakfast.)  
  
(Ron's POV)  
  
Gianna and I walked into the Great Hall together, but I didn't have the courage to put my arm around her. I kind of kept my hands in my pocket, sort of to myself rather than Gianna. "Oh, Ronnie I am vary sorry but we must depart, for I belong to Ravenclaw, and you belong to Greefindor," she said, rolling her "Rs" and "ee-ing" her "I's". "Well, I'll see you later then," I said, watching her walk over to her table, her long hair swaying. "Ron! Over here," Harry said, and I walked over to our table. I sat at the table, kind of just sitting there, my head in my hands. "What's wrong, Ron?" Ginny said, the little spoiled brat, kissing Harry. I didn't want to say it, but "'Mione" mumbled out of my mouth. It was true, I couldn't stop thinking about her since she was in the Hospital Wing, and how I treated her. "It's your fault. You should have treated her better," Ginny said, stuffing her mouth. "Shut up, Gin," I said, waving her off.   
  
I just sat there, waiting. I'd jump whenever the doors opened, and Ginny would giggle. Suddenly, when I looked over to the doors, 'Mione came in with the most unusual clothes on. There was a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. Even though I hated them, I ran to her and grasped her into a hug without thinking. She asked me why I was so happy, and I gave her a long apology. She laughed, and we were back. The sidekicks of the hero, the wonderful "Harry Potter." Hermione ran over to Harry who scooped her up. But as we sat down, 'Mione kept looking at the Slytherin table. It was odd, but I didn't say anything. She handed Harry a folder of pictures from her summer, but I was more interested in talking to her now. "How's Head Tower?" I said, my mouth stuffed with bagel.   
  
"Good and huge," she said, and I was gld we were friends again. Then she said something out of the ordinary, making Ginny glare at her for mentioning it. I didn't blame Ginny. "Hey, you guys remember in 2nd year when we were in Flourish and Blotts, and we ran into the Malfoys?" she said, delicately taking sips of apple cider in between. "Yeah, why do you ask, Hermione?" Ginny said nervously, because that's when the whole catastrophe with the Chamber of Secrets started. "Well, do you guys remember when I was arguing with Mr. Malfoy about Voldemort?" she said, and I cringed at the mention of that horrible wizard. "Why are you asking, 'Mione?" I said, getting suspicious. "I'm getting there. Well, there's a portrait in Head Common Room of me arguing at Mr. Malfoy, and Draco glaring at me." she said, I couldn't understand why she was calling him "Draco." "Since when do you call him Draco?" I said as I finished the bagel. "I don't know, it's a requirement for Head People." she said, and I didn't believe her.   
  
"Well, anyway," she continued. " Dumbledore says that in that picture, Draco's not glaring at me, he's looking at me out of love. And I'm not arguing about Voldemort, I'm fighting for me and Draco's love." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just glared at her. I could tell Ginny's eyes were wide, and Harry was looking at her in disbelief. She looked away, and I was glad. I didn't want to see her face. "Hermione, it's okay. I knew it was coming. I mean, Ron and Gianna, Ginny and I. It was bound to happen sometime," Harry tried to comfort her. Was he stupid? The didn't belong together! "Oh, yes Harry. We knew she'd betray us at one point!" I spat, and he got up and walked over to Gianna. Once over at Gianna, she pouted at the sight of me. "Gianna! What's wrong?" I said in the puppy voice she liked. "You like bushy hairrr," she rolled, and I shook my head. "No! She's a bitch," I said, and Gianna giggled. "Goood, cause therrre she goes now," Gianna said, and her Ravenclaw girls giggled along.   
  
Hermione was running out of the room, and I made a move to go with her. But I stopped myself. Gianna. I had to stay with Gianna. I looked over and saw Malfoy rush out of the room. Who did he think he was? I sat down next to Gianna, and continued talking with her, yet wanting to go to the one place Hermione had to be- The library.  
  
(A/N: Ok just thought u guys might like to see Ron's POV. If you don't like seeing other POVs, just review and tell me. on the other hand if you like seeing other POVs, then send a good review! Ok, we'll go back to Hermione's POV.)  
  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
Draco picked me up and brought me up to the common room, and set me down on one of the leather couches. He sat next to me, and we were facing each other. He wiped my tears and my hands were on his shoulders. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned in. It was bliss. He nipped at my bottom lip as I slithered my tongue in and around his mouth. I moved my lips to his neck and sucked hard. He licked my ear and I let out a giggle. His hands reached up my shirt when I said "No." He just stared at me in disbelief. "Why?" Draco said, pouting. "Because of what's happened. Plus, I have to go start Head Business," I said, getting up. "But we could do Head Business together. Like, you give me head," Draco said, half grinning. I laughed and said "Sorry Draco, not tonight. We'll have to reschedule." He smiled and I turned to the snoring picture of me. The picture Hermione yawned and sat up. "Mmm," She said, stretching. "Password?" Draco was standing right there, I couldn't say it aloud.   
  
"I love Draco," I whispered, and Draco didn't hear. The picture Hermione smiled and giggled at the picture Draco across the room. Her hinges swung open, and I ran up the stairs. Things were getting a lot better now, but I have to work on Ron. He'll lighten up. At least I hope.  
  
(A/N: Okie dokes, there's a nice, long, chapter four for ya. Hope you like ;-). If you want another chapter, please review. *..HerMione..*) 


	5. Chapter Five: Lost in a Dragon's Kiss

Chapter Five: Lost In a Dragon's Kiss  
  
A/N: OK, now I know I'm going to keep this one. I don't know how many chapters there are but I've been getting good reviews, so I'm going to write as much as I can. It's rated PG-13 For language and little abuse and violence. I don't own any JKR characters, only the ones you don't recognize. Ok please R/R. For everyone who thought this is H/Hr, boy r u in for a surprise! We start this chapter by reviewing what happened last. We were in the Head Common Room. (Weird.. We ended 3rd chapter like that too) It's Hermione's POV  
  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
Draco picked me up and brought me up to the common room, and set me down on one of the leather couches. He sat next to me, and we were facing each other. He wiped my tears and my hands were on his shoulders. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned in. It was bliss. He nipped at my bottom lip as I slithered my tongue in and around his mouth. I moved my lips to his neck and sucked hard. He licked my ear and I let out a giggle. His hands reached up my shirt when I said "No." He just stared at me in disbelief. "Why?" Draco said, pouting. "Because of what's happened. Plus, I have to go start Head Business," I said, getting up. "But we could do Head Business together. Like, you give me head," Draco said, half grinning. I laughed and said "Sorry Draco, not tonight. We'll have to reschedule." He smiled and I turned to the snoring picture of me. The picture Hermione yawned and sat up. "Mmm," She said, stretching. "Password?" Draco was standing right there, I couldn't say it aloud.   
  
"I love Draco," I whispered, and Draco didn't hear. The picture Hermione smiled and giggled at the picture Draco across the room. Her hinges swung open, and I ran up the stairs. Things were getting a lot better now, but I have to work on Ron. He'll lighten up. At least I hope. I swung around into my room and toppled onto my bed. I closed my eyes as my radio started playing "All or Nothing" an old muggle song by O-Town. "This is a really old song," I said to myself, and it made me think of the days when I was still in Gryffindor Tower. I smiled, got up and ran back down the stairs. My messy ponytail swung behind me, throwing bits and pieces of hair in my face. I reached Gryffindor Tower with a puff, and Ginny greeted me. "Hermione!" she said, scrambling over to me. "Ginny!" I replied, hugging her tightly. "You haven't been here in ages!" Ginny said, watching me pant as I tried not to pass out.   
  
"'Mione!" Ron said, running over to me and stopping dead in front of me. "I mean, what are you doing here?" He gave me a look in disgust. "Oh, Ron you are so annoying," I said, pulling him into a hug. He glared at me and walked away. Just then, Harry opened the door to the Common Room. "Harrykins!" Ginny said, leaping on him and wrapping both legs around him. They kissed, then Harry noticed I was there. "Hey, stranger," he said, smiling and putting Ginny down. He held me in a hug and then went over to a couch. "Sit down!" Ginny urged, and I shook my head. "Sorry guys, but I was supposed to be doing Head business when I came here instead." I said, shrugging. "I'll see you later." Ginny said. I waved goodbye and walked out the door, just then I was pounced on by none other than Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"WHAT?!" I said, trying to get out of the 1,000,000,000 pound heap. Crabbe and Goyle stood up, staring at me with anger on their faces. "What do you want?" I said in an annoyed voice. "What have you done to Draco?" Goyle said, his double chin wobbling as he spoke. "Nothing, what the hell are you talking about?" I said, brushing myself off. "He doesn't boss us around anymore. That's very strange. And we know you've been around him. We want the old Draco back, this Draco's a sissy." Crabbe said, and I couldn't tell if it was anger or disgust on his face, It was mixed. "Well I'll assure you that I had nothing to do with it," I said, walking off to Head Common Room. Draco was upset?  
  
I stopped at the portrait. Godric Gryffindor looked as brave as ever, and Salazar Slytherin didn't look as bad as I had seen him before. And at once, I knew something was wrong, because Salazar Slytherin's face distorted into anger, and I hated him more than ever. I screamed "AMORE!" And both turned their heads, eyes wide, and the hinges swung open. I went in and my eyes became watery. There was Draco and Pansy Parkinson sitting by the fire, kissing. They didn't notice me, so I watched. They broke apart and Pansy took our her wand. "Ok, you're free to go Draco. Un-Imperius!" She said, giggling. I ducked into a corner as she strutted out, closing the door. Draco sat there, staring angrily. "It's no fair!" He screamed, pulling out his wand and shooting fire onto the couch. He just stared at the flames. I jumped out, pointing my wand at the couch and said "Extinguiso!" The couch turned back to normal, and Draco looked at me. "How- how long were you there?" He said, fidgeting with his hands. "Long enough. She put you into Imperius?" I said, holding my wand tight in my hand just in case. "I guess. I only remember her coming in here, and me yelling at her." He look shamefully down at the floor, madness in his eyes. "Draco," I said, slowly walking over to him.   
  
I put my hand on his cheek, and he turned away. "Draco," I repeated, going to put an arm around him, when he pushed me into the wall. "Draco!" I cried. My back hurt, and I couldn't move my leg. I muttered a mending spell, and ran off to my quarters, Draco's voice was distant, and I heard him say "Hermione! I'm sorry!" He was at the foot of my stairs, I had left the portrait open. He was looking up at me, tears in his eyes. I was sitting on the top step, and looked around for something to say. My radio turned on, playing "I Will Be Waiting" by D-Cru. A tear fell down my eyes, and I finally realized nothing could be better. I love Draco. I pounded down the stairs, jumping on him and wrapping my legs around him. We kissed, and I smiled in between kisses. Then we stopped for a long minute. Draco stared in my eyes, and I into his cold, gray eyes which seemed welcoming. "Forever and Infinity, love?" Draco said, a smirk on his face. "Even Longer," I replied, kissing him until we fell back on the couch and then.. I pushed him off of me.   
  
"No, Draco!" I said, feeling embarrassed. "What's wrong, love?" Draco said, putting a comforting arm around me. "No sex, Draco." I said, digging my head into his hard chest. "No sex, ok love, I'm sorry." he said, holding me, and we sat there for a while, until I could feel my eyelids get heavy, and fell asleep. My eyes slowly opened to reveal a picture of Draco's bare chest. He smelled of "Axe Body Spray," but it was a muggle product so he couldn't have been wearing it. But I was pretty sure it was Axe. I'd have to ask him. I stayed there for a minute, silent, smelling the Axe, when I decided to wake Draco. I mean, he did have Quidditch practice. "Draco, Sweetie, wake up honey." I said, shaking Draco slightly so his eyes opened. He gave a big yawn and wrapped an arm around me. "Ok, love. What's for breakfast?" he said, kissing me on the top of the head, as he was almost a foot taller than me. "I don't know, we'll have to see." I said, an I'm-Not-Really-Innocent-I-Just-Look-It look on my face, and he gave me a look of worry. "Together?" He said, gulping hard. "Yeah, what's so bad?" I said licking lip gloss off my lips. "You know, that's really sexy." He said, then shaking back to my question. "The other Slytherins, Snape," He said, his whole face in a lot of worry.  
  
I pouted, and then started to walk away. "Fine. I'll go alone. And maybe I'll find someone to put and arm around me to warm me up," I said, swishing my hair as I walked. Suddenly I felt a body wrap around me and I muttered, "though so." "Oh be quiet," he laughed, and we walked off to face our biggest critics. Draco looked uneasy as we walked, getting further away from me every time we passed a person. "Draco, stop worrying," I said, even though I was really uneasy myself. We got into the Great Hall, and everyone turned to look. Dumbledore gave us a look of approval, and all eyes followed us as we made our way to our seats at the Head Table. Draco pulled my chair out for me, and I smiled at his chivalry. I sat down, and magically, a plate of my favorite meal popped up. I took little bites and nibbled on them, while Draco stuffed big mounds of spaghetti in his mouth.   
  
Everyone's eyes remained on us, especially Harry's, Ron's, Goyle's, Crabbe's, and Snape's. The only people smiling up at us were Dumbledore and Ginny. Dumbledore stood up, and since no one looked, said calmly, "Students, please look over here and not at Head Girl and Boy." Everyone obeyed Dumbledore, and looked at him at once. "Now I have a few announcements, and a toast. Now as you all know, sorting took place three days ago. I would like to present the First Years, as they take their places at your tables." The first years filed in, going toward the different table. But one little girl, hurried up to me and stopped short at my feet. It was the girl that had talked to me while we were filing onto the boats, Julie DeFanto.   
  
"Hiya, Hermy," she said, as rage buried inside of me. I had to keep it in. She could call me- grr- Hermy. "Hi, Julie, which house are you in?" I said, managing a smile. Draco just stared at the girl in disgust. Sh grinned and then said, "Oh I'm not in any house. I'm what's called Head Helper. I get to help you and Mr. Malfoy by using my views as a first year on any ideas you might have." Draco grunted, but I had to stand up, "Julie, we don't need help at the moment. But which house are you in? What did the sorting hat say?" I said, hoping she wouldn't bother us. "Well before I get to that, I have dreadful news for Mr. Malfoy," she siad uneasily, the grin wiping right off her face. Draco stood up. "What may that be?" he said, having to bend his head all the way downward to talk to her.  
  
"I'm on strict orders to tell you that at eight thirty-three this morning, a man named Lucius Malfoy died, leaving all possessions to Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Mr. Draco Malfoy must see the head master as soon as possible to talk confidentially." She said, and my face wound into concern, as did Draco's. His face was in disbelief. He was no longer staring at Julie, he was staring into space, thinking it all over. His eyes filled with rage and he stormed out of the Great Hall. I didn't know what to do. If I followed him, I might be blasted around the world. But if I didn't, it would look like I didn't care. So with my wand up, I rushed after him.  
  
I saw his cloak ferociously flap as he turned a corner. I ran faster, going as fast as I could. "Draco, please, can we talk? I love you, Draco, don't do this to me!" I screamed, and at that he turned around. "What? What did you say?" he said, he cheeks flustered and his hair a mess. I looked away, my hair in my mouth and around my head. I breathed deeply, trying to hide the tears that were falling. His hand touched my cheek and I kissed him, standing there for a while. It seemed like the world was ours for the taking. We just stood there kissing, and although I could feel people brushing by, it seemed as though it was only Draco and I in the world. It was like silence, and I loved it. We had the best connection of all, love. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder. I didn't want to break free from the dragon's kiss, but I was pushed around.   
  
I stared angrily into Ron Weasly's eyes, who looked so angry I felt I should duck. "Go fuck Gianna!" I cried, and ran all the way to the Head Tower. I put silencing charms on all the doors, and screamed so loud that I felt I was about to break the sound barrier. I threw things, but then mended them quickly with my wand, and fell back onto the couch. I sobbed into the pillow. I didn't even hear Draco come in. I only knew when he sat down on the couch beside me. I didn't look up, but who else could it be? "Hermione, Draco's not right for you. He's a death eater. I've always thought I was the one for you. Until I figured you liked Harry and tried to forget you." I looked up, seeing Ron Weasly's face trembling. His bottom lip shook like my hands on the night of my boat- incident recovery.   
  
Ron took my hand, and he said, "I understand, 'Mione. You love Draco. But why can't we still be friends? 'Mione, even if I can't have you forever, can at least have you for Hogwarts?" He said, a shudder in his voice. "You can have me forever." I said, and Ron lightened up. "But just as friends," I added, but Ron still looked happy. He picked up my hand and examined it. A little cut had a trickle of blood coming from it. Ron took the knife off the table and I wondered what he was doing. He sliced the top of his wrist and pressed it against my cut. "Blood Brothers?" I said, remembering the muggle ritual. "Yeah," He said, grinning. "I learned it when Dad took me to a muggle school to study the children there, and they taught me it. They said if I ever had a friend that needed the comfort as much as I did, I should do it." he said, the same shudder in his voice.  
  
I grinned, and Ron's uneasy face turned into a look of comfort. He sighed and I said, "Well, I've got to shower . I'll see you later?" Ron nodded. "Oh! I have something for you. As friends, of course. Just one second," Ron said, rushing out. I wondered where he was going. Ron was getting less annoying now. Thank god. I just sat playing around with my fingers. The portrait opened, and Ron came in with a box. He set it on the floor beside my feet, and I looked down into it. A little black puppy slept in the box. He reminded me of Sirus, and my eyes filled with tears. I picked up the puppy, who licked my face, and I whispered, "Sirus." Ron pet the top of the dog's head and left. I sat on the couch with the puppy. I couldn't show Harry, it'd be too depressing. Ever since Sirus died, whenever he sees a dog he cries.   
  
I scratched the puppy's stomach, and his leg began to twitch. He nibbled at my fingers, and then gave me the same smile Sirus used to give me. "Oh, Sirus. We all miss you so very much," I said, tears in my eyes. The little puppy looked at me, and he licked my face. I giggled and place him back in his box, and covered his with blankets. He immediately fell asleep, so I brought him up the stairs to my room. I couldn't dare show Draco, he's not the type that would smile when he saw puppies, especially with his dislike of Sirus. I put the box down next to my bed and Crookshanks eyed it suspiciously.   
  
"No, Crookshanks. This puppy is special." I said, as Crookshanks began hissing at the little puppy. I put a seal charm on the top that the puppy could get out but nothing could get in. I sighed and decided I hadn't been online since I was at school, and summoned my laptop. I sat cross-legged on the floor and opened the top. The magical computer said, "Hello Hermione. Do you want to open AIM or just play around?" "AIM," I said, grinning. "Righty- Oh!" The computer said, pulling up an AIM window. My French cousin, Louiana, popped out of the screen. She attended Beauxbatons and was a prefect. "Hermione! You haveen been online in ze ages!" she said, smiling. "Sorry, L. Been working and stuff. How do you like being a prefect?" I said, remembering my days of a prefect, and letting a tear fall down my cheek. That was the year Sirus died.  
  
"Oh, eetz ok. Hermione, don cry! I mees Sirees zoo, even zo I deedent know heem very vell," She said, swishing her hair as she talked. "Right, then," I said, closing the IM of her. I decided to type muggle-style. It was more fun that way. The screen name DemEntEdSmYLx5 popped up, and I clicked on the button to let me talk to him. I had no idea who it was.  
  
DemEntEdSmYLx5: Hey, baby  
  
DemEntEdSmYLx5: meet me @ da great hall in 5, k?  
  
HER2thaMI2thaONE: hu r u?  
  
DemEntEdSmYLx5: just meet me. im going rite now  
  
DemEntEdSmYLx5 signed off at 3:35 pm.   
  
I sighed. I figured I should go, and picked up Sirus (the puppy) and pounded down the stairs. I reached the Great Hall and opened the door. Sirus squirmed to say hello to our greeter. A smile was playing upon Ron Weasly's face and I frowned. "Ron, what's this about?" I said, my face looking confused. He shook his head slightly, then stood up. "Well before you got angry, I wanted to tell you something nobody else knows about, so you can get a head start. See, me and Harry overhead Dumbledore and the music producer, Rochina Retanaar, talking. They're having a contest to find the best singer in Hogwarts so they can have a new "pop sensation." I know you're a good singer, you have a beautiful voice, so I thought I might let you know." I thought about it for a second. Ron went through all that trouble for me? I didn't have time to think about that, though. I had to pick a song and get started so I could beat Cho Chang. Yes, Cho Chang. She is one of the best singers, and I needed to defeat her voice and make mine win. I had to win.  
  
I went upstairs and when I reached the picture of my good friends, Salazar Slytherin and Gogric Gryffindor. I'm just kidding. Me, a half-muggle friends with Salazar Slytherin? Fat chance. I muttered "Amore," and hopped in to find Sirus whimpering in a corner. "Poor puppy, why are you scared?" I said, picking him up and he bit my hand hard. It had broken through my skin, and I was bleeding horribly. "What the-" But I was cut off by a man coming from behind the corner. With long platinum hair, and a black cloak covering his body, Lucius Malfoy smirked at me. "He's on the imperius curse, for your information," he said, and I looked helplessly over to my puppy. "And soon a different unforgivable curse will be on you, Granger," said a familiar voice. I turned to face Pansy Parkinson, who had just come form behind Mr. Malfoy's cloak. "What's this all about?" I said, trying not to sound as scared as I was. "My son," Lucius Malfoy said, his wand raised at me.  
  
"But first tell me what about him," I said, my hands shaking wildly. I wanted to at least fight back, to get my wand. But I couldn't any sudden movements and I was dead. "I do not like my son dating mud bloods," he sneered, and I quietly shook my head. I didn't know what to say. "Oh don't worry Granger. He'll be in good hands once your dead. He'll be mine," she said, flicking her dark hair. She too raised her wand, and the first thing I heard was "Crucio!" A searing pain flew through my body, and I shaked horribly. I screamed with agony, and a figure entered the room. This figure was enough to stop Lucius Malfoy. "Cruciantus!" He screamed, and I was suddenly back to normal, but still shaking. Draco Malfoy ran to me, covering me. What could I do to save him? Would I really sacrifice my life for him?  
  
A/N: haha leaving u on the edge again! In chapter 6, we'll see what happens R/R 


	6. Chapter Six: Only Hope

Chapter Six: Only Hope  
  
A/N: OK, now I know I'm going to keep this one. But only if you keep reviewing! If I don't get any reviews after this chapter I'm stopping. I'm not going to write something if people aren't going to review it. I don't know how many chapters there are but I've been getting good reviews, so I'm going to write as much as I can. It's rated PG-13 For language and little abuse and violence. I don't own any JKR characters, only the ones you don't recognize. Ok please R/R. For everyone who thought this is H/Hr, boy r u in for a surprise! We start this chapter by reviewing what happened last. We were in the Head Common Room.. Here's a bit of what's been going on. And yes, it says that Lucius Malfoy died in last chapter, but that meant he faked his death if you didn't get it. It's Hermione's POV  
  
"But first tell me what about him," I said, my hands shaking wildly. I wanted to at least fight back, to get my wand. But any sudden movements and I was dead. "I do not like my son dating mud bloods," he sneered, and I quietly shook my head. I didn't know what to say. "Oh don't worry Granger. He'll be in good hands once your dead. He'll be mine," Pansy said, flicking her dark hair. She too raised her wand, and the first thing I heard was "Crucio!" A searing pain flew through my body, and I shook horribly. I screamed with agony, and a figure entered the room. This figure was enough to stop Lucius Malfoy. "Cruciantus!" He screamed, and I was suddenly back to normal, but still shaking. Draco Malfoy ran to me, covering me. What could I do to save him? Would I really sacrifice my life for him?  
  
I pushed him off me, raised my wand at Lucius, and shouted "Crucio!" I had no idea what I was doing, I'd never done an unforgivable curse before. When I saw he was knocked down, but not being caused any pain, I knew I had to run for it. "Silly girl. Silly stupid mud blood girl. You have to mean it," Lucius said, now with a bigger frown and I knew it was all over. I knelt down, screaming, until the door burst open. I looked up to see Albus Dumbledore, and a flash of orange light. When I looked over at Lucius and Pansy, I saw they were both locked in a cage. It was a magical cage so they couldn't magic themselves out. I jumped up and buried myself in Draco's arms. Tears splattered down my face. "It's all over. They can't hurt you," he said, swaying me back and forth. "Come, until the Dementors arrive," Dumbledore said, and Draco and I followed him. His office was an unusual place, and it was full of strange yet wonderful things.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. Are you alright?" Dumbledore said, and I couldn't look at him. I stayed plastered to Draco's chest, crying uncontrollably. "Draco, assist her to the hospital wing. Stay with her," Dumbledore said, and the last thing I heard was, "I'll never leave Hermione's side." I was picked up and I can only remember keeping my head against Draco's chest and my arms around his neck.  
  
I can only remember falling asleep in Draco's arms from that point, and I woke up in the hospital wing. Draco was holding my hand, he was asleep next to me in the bed. I kissed him on the head. I was still trembling. "'Mione!" Ron said, running over from a chair across from the room. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the bed next to me, and Ginny was looking frightened. "He escaped," she muttered, and fear trickled down my body. "No-" I began, but Draco woke up with a start. "Hermione, you're pale, what's wrong?" he said, kissing me. "He escaped," I said in a voice as small as Ginny's. I looked at Ron. "There's no way I can," I said, and he knew I was talking about the singing contest.  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore entered the room. "All of you are to stay inside the castle at all times. Lucius Malfoy cannot harm you whilst you are here," Dumbledore said, adding, "Miss Granger, follow me." Draco grabbed my hand, and gave a plead as if he wanted me to stay. I kissed him and followed Dumbledore. "It is, in fact, most tragic," he said, shaking his head. He led me to our common room, and opened the door. It was a wreck. The pictures were torn, parchment was everywhere, and the couches were up turned. Almost everything looked like a twister had just hit it. A tear filled my eye. Nothing was going to be right. "I am sorry," he said. "The house-elves cannot fix this." But just as I started crying, Dumbledore cleaned everything up with a swipe of his wand. He winked at me. "But I can," he said, and strolled out of the common room. I gave a half smile and snuggled up on one of the couches.  
  
After a while of looking into the fire, Draco came in. "Hey 'Mione," he said, looking at me as his eyes softened. "I'm sorry. it's all my Dad's fault. The stupid Death Eater," he said, as he kicked a stick into the fire. "Draco," I whimpered, and he was at my side in a matter of seconds. "Yes?" he said, kissing my cheek. "I-" I began. I sighed, "I love you." Draco just stared, then kissed me. Suddenly, I heard a loud knock on the portrait. Draco ran and waved his wand so the portrait became transparent. Ginny was standing there, looking frightened, holding the bottom of her shirt and biting her lip. "Can I speak to Hermione?" she said, looking nervously around. Draco opened the portrait and Ginny ran to me, jumping up on the couch. "He took Harry!" she said, tears streaming down her face. She sat there crying. I didn't know what to do. I know she was talking about Lucius, and I looked to Draco. "You know him best. Will you help us?" I said, and Draco sat down beside Ginny. We sat in silence for at least five minutes, until Draco spoke. "I'm ready," he said, his eyes darkened, and he stood up again. Ginny stood next to him, and I got up last. We turned, left the portrait, and ran down many corridors. I could see Ginny's flaming red braids bobbing behind us.  
  
We turned a corridor, and I slammed into something hard and bony. "Ouch," I said, rubbing my throbbing head. "Going somewhere?" It was Snape. He grabbed Ginny and my ears, steering us away from Draco, who stood watching us leave. We were dragged into Snape's office, and he muttered "wait here," and left. I walked around the room, looking at various contraptions. Then I saw something that struck my eye. I had never read about such a thing. It was a large stone basin, and it was glowing. I looked into it to see a classroom, and I got interested and leaned forward to see better. A piece my hair flew down into the misty non-liquid non-gas substance. I was thrown forward by my pelvic region, and I started seeing colors fly by extremely fast. I gasped as I flew into a desk with a loud "thump." I then covered my mouth quickly because I was in class. But I wasn't in one of my classes. It seemed as if no one saw me or heard me, because they all resumed laying on desks.  
  
I then saw professor Binns at the front of the class. But it wasn't our ghost teacher, it was a living color Binns. I smiled. Where was I? I then saw something that caught my eye. Harry was here, too. I hurried over to him, but stopped short. Harry had blue eyes instead of green, and his scar was gone. My heart thumped fast. "Harry?" I said, but no one moved. Then a voice whispered, "James!" And I saw what appeared to be Harry sit up and look over to a young boy. "James," I muttered to myself, and I knew where I was. This was Harry's father, and Sirius had called him. I looked around for Lupin, who was probably unmistakable. Sure enough, I found him sitting in a row near Sirius, his head in a book. "Now I know what everyone thinks of me," I said in a quiet whisper. I then turned my head slowly to the person sitting behind Lupin. My eyes filled with rage. There he was, looking towards Sirius with an unmistakable admiring.   
  
I took a slow step forward, looked around to make sure no one saw, and kept walking. I waved a nervous hand in front of Peter Pettigrew's face. He continued to look towards Sirius, as if I were invisible. I coughed loudly, but no one flinched. Was I invisible? I couldn't be.. I was clearly somehow in the past, but I knew it couldn't be a time turner, because they would have seen me. I then heard a huge crash, and turned behind me. A boy with greasy black hair's chair and desk had broken, and he was laying in a heap. My face filled with laughter. It was Severus Snape. I walked towards him to get a better look. I knelt down to see his pitiful face, but then a bony hand grasped my shoulder. I turned around the be facing Snape- a full grown version of him.   
  
My eyes widened and I backed up slowly. Snape snapped his fingers, and we were thrown back into the classroom. Ginny was gone, and it was dark. "What was that?" I asked nervously, biting my fingernails. "Oh, Granger. Certainly you have heard of a pensieve." Snape said sternly. I smacked my forehead. Of course. It was a pensieve. How stupid of me. I nodded solemnly, as Snape pointed to a black wooden chair. I sat down on the edge, reddening in the face. "Four detentions. The first one is on Thursday. I shall give you-"Snape began, but the door had opened. Dumbledore stepped in, smiling. "I'm sorry Professor, but I must talk to Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, grinning. "I am assigning detentions, sir," Snape said with anger in his eyes. I just watched carefully as Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Ah. I'm sorry, Severus, but this cannot wait. You'll have to wait until she gets herself into trouble again. Goodbye." Dumbledore replied, leading me out of the room. We stepped outside and I became even more nervous. Dumbledore sighed, as his smile vanished. His face was full of sorrow, as he placed a long fingered hand onto my shoulder and sighed. "I told you to stay put." He said, and I looked at the floor. I didn't know what to do. I would surely be expelled.  
  
A/N: alright, that ends chapter six! Hope you liked. Sorry it took so long. XD 


End file.
